fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fright Night
}} Fright Night is a fighting game developed by Pyro Enterprises, said to be based off of a combination of the Super Smash Bros. and Darkstalkers franchises, taking general (yet modified) gameplay from the former and the dark Halloween aesthetics of the latter, in an attempt to make a "more strategic Smash". The game is a homage to the horror movie genre, with multiple aspects of the game being based on movies and most characters being based off of famous horror flicks. Gameplay Fright Night's gameplay is very similar to that of the Smash Bros. series at first glance; players navigate around 2D stages fighting each other, with simplified controls and knockback taking precedence over massive combo lists and intricate combo attacks. However, the method of scoring is extremely different; instead of a health bar or percentage determining health, characters possess an HP-ometer akin to EarthBound. The HP-ometer, much like a normal health bar, decreases when taking damage and increases when healing. However, instead of damage or healing being instant, the HP-ometer has to scroll down or up to the resulting number, meaning that lethal injuries are not immediately fatal and can be reversed or slowed by healing as the meter ticks down. Being knocked off the screen like in Smash Bros. significantly lowers HP, but does not guarantee a kill. When a character's HP-ometer reaches 0, they collapse and a special item known as a Soul floats out of the corpse. The Soul essentially acts like a Smash Ball, flying around freely and taking multiple hits to break. If a player breaks an opponent's Soul, they either gain a point or the opponent loses a stock, depending on the mode played. After a Soul breaks, the owner is revived with full HP. To protect their Soul, a dead player can slightly manipulate the path that their Soul takes. Differences from Smash *Differences in damage calculation and measurement (see above) *Differences in point calculation (see above) *Getting knocked off the stage is no longer lethal except on low HP, and typically only does heavy damage. *Shielding and dodging are replaced entirely with the new Parry ability, which is universal to all fighters. Parries act similarly to counters in the Smash Bros. series, but leave the opponent open for a follow-up attack instead of dealing direct damage. **All fighters have a fifth special attack only accessible after a successful Parry, referred to as a Parry Special. *Items are much rarer than in Smash Bros. *Powerful finishing moves in the vein of the Final Smash are not tied to an item, and are instead generated over time via various methods. In addition, each fighter has two "final attacks". **'Nightmares' are powerful buffs that transform the player character into an overpowered, more terrifying form. Nightmares charge as the player deals damage and kill opponents. **'Frightfest Attacks' are extremely powerful attacks similar to Final Smashes. Frightfest Attacks charge as the player takes damage or suffers kills. Modes Group *'Horror Show'- The main attraction of Fright Night, Horror Show is an eight-player free-for-all battle mode. It's essentially the basic mode that can be endlessly replayed. *'Waking Nightmare'- A streamlined, two-man-only variant on Horror Show. Matches are shorter, final attacks charge faster, and set selection is cut down and randomized. It's essentially For Glory combined with a Quick Match option. Solo *'Frightfest'- Go through a five-round Classic Mode-style tournament against random opponents, then a final battle against Greyscale. In between matches, small cutscenes play to act as a form of movie. *'Movie Marathon'- Battle against every character in the game on the same life, with limited healing items between rounds. Essentially All-Star Mode from Smash. *'The Vault of Horror'- Watch Movie Reels obtained by beating Frightfest with various characters. It's just 60 to 90-minute horror movies, so it works well in case you're too bored to really play. Blooper Reels can also be obtained and played. Characters Much like the recent reboot of Killer Instinct, Fright Night has a small starting roster of 15 characters, 10 default and 5 optional. According to director Pyrostar, "our focus was on having a unique roster over a big one, so we started small- like Smash 64". Default Optional Teasers Teasers for upcoming characters. Guess the inspiring movie below in the comments for a chance to name the character. All character names have currently been taken by users. Please wait until the next batch of teasers to suggest names. Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyroverse Category:Original Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pyrohedron Games Category:Cryogon Games Category:Fright Night Category:Horror Games Sets Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyroverse Category:Original Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pyrohedron Games Category:Cryogon Games Category:Fright Night Category:Horror Games